The present invention relates in general to the field of corrosion protection. More particularly, the present invention relates to employing an epoxy-based resin system composition containing a latent functionality for polymer adhesion improvement in anti-sulfur resistors (ASRs) to prevent corrosion caused by environmental sulfur components.